For many individuals, it is necessary to take medication on a routine basis, typically, several times each day. In order to assist the individual in remembering when a particular pill or tablet is to be taken, compartmented trays for holding the pills in an organized manner have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,080, Capuccilli, for example, discloses a tray having a four by seven array of compartments for holding a week long supply of medication further arranged by the periods at which the medication is to be taken. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,937, Moe. Another compartmented pill tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,095, Dangles et al, in which the compartments are arranged in concentric circles with a central recess for holding a single pill bottle.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a compartmented pill tray assembly having provision both for holding a plurality of individual dosages of pills, tablets or the like and for storage of one or more medication containers.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a tray assembly in which the compartmented tray is separable from the storage compartment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a compartmented pill tray assembly which is adapted to be formed by the vacuum thermoforming of plastic material.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a thermoformed plastic compartmented pill tray assembly incorporating a improved latch mechanism.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a compartmented pill tray assembly characterized by its durability and simplicity of construction.